This invention relates to a novel continuous structure forming method and apparatus and to a new continuous structure produced thereby.
The present invention provides a novel method, apparatus and structure which overcome the shortcomings of previous expedients. In addition, the method, apparatus and structure provide features and advantages not found in earlier technology.
The method and apparatus of the present invention may be employed by individuals with only limited mechanical skills and experience. Structures can be produced by such individuals safely and efficiently without supervision utilizing the method and apparatus of the invention.
The method of the invention can be modified to form a variety of different structures with the apparatus of the invention. Variations in physical dimensions, composition and surface appearance, etc. can be achieved. Even with such changes, uniform high quality can be maintained without difficulty employing the method and apparatus of the present invention.
A novel method of the present invention for forming a substantially continuous composite structure includes the steps of preselecting a first liquid reactive resin forming material, a particulate solid additive material and a porous blanket. The additive particles are mixed with the first liquid resin forming material substantially continuously to form a substantially uniform mixture thereof. Substantially all of the additive particles are encapsulated with the first liquid resin forming material.
A porous blanket is advanced through the first liquid resin/additive mixture. Part of the mixture is migrated through the blanket substantially uniformly to form a continuous resin matrix within the blanket with the outer surfaces being adhesive.
A thin coating of a preselected second resin forming material which substantially cures immediately upon application is applied to the matrix/blanket. The second resin forming material is applied over substantially one major adhesive upper surface of the matrix/blanket while allowing an area of the adhesive upper surface to remain exposed along one edge of the upper surface.
A first preselected length of the coated matrix/blanket is positioned into a preselected final configuration while it is flexible and has an adhesive lower surface and an exposed adhesive area along one edge of the upper surface thereof.
A second preselected length of the coated matrix/blanket is positioned in an overlapping orientation with the exposed adhesive area of the first positioned length of the coated matrix/blanket. The adhesive lower surface of the second length is tightly affixed to the exposed adhesive upper area of the first positioned length.
Thereafter, a plurality of additional lengths of the coated matrix/blanket individually in succession are positioned in an overlapping orientation. Each adhesive lower surface of a coated matrix/blanket length being positioned is tightly affixed to the exposed adhesive upper area of the previously positioned length. The resulting substantially continuous composite structure has high strength and exceptional durability.
Advantageously, pressure is applied along the overlapped adhesive surfaces of adjoining lengths of the coated matrix/blanket to form a tight bond therebetween. Preferably, pressure is applied to the overlapped adhesive surfaces immediatly upon the positioning of each succeeding length of the coated matrix/blanket. It is advantageous to apply rolling pressure to the overlapped adhesive surfaces.
In a preferred sequence, pressure first is applied along a leading edge of a length of the coated matrix/blanket, followed by the application of pressure at an intermediate point along the overlapped lengths. Thereafter, the intermediate application of pressure is changed to rolling pressure along the overlapped adhesive surfaces over substantially the full length of the overlapped surfaces. It may be desirable to cut the coated matrix/blanket to a preselected length after the full length has been positioned in its final configuration and pressure applied to the overlapped surfaces thereof.
Advantageously, the positioning of the coated matrix/blanket lengths and the application of pressure to the overlapped areas is coordinated in a preselected sequence. With ditches of considerable width, the lengths of the coated matrix/blankets may be positioned across the ditch from one side to the other.